A Loaded Smile
by pearls1990
Summary: Daryan and Klavier finally see each other after Klavier's return from his studies in Germany.


Just a one-shot dedicated to a fantastic artist on dA named Soak1111. Her Daryan/Klavier fan-art makes me *squee*! This is not beta read and the timeline is a bit skewed; admit it though, you can imagine Daryan working under Lang, can't you?

* * *

><p>Klavier was going over the lyrics he had just written as he tapped out a rhythm on the notebook he was using. He bobbed his head the the beat in his earphones when a movement ahead of him caught his eye. Looking up, he saw Daryan Crescend, his best friend of ten years, sauntering towards him. He kept his rhythmic bobbing as he scrutinized the dark-haired boy approaching him. He had a dark blue dress shirt with an an even darker blue leather jacket that looked like it had been worn for quite some time. His black hair was tied back and Klavier noted a white stripe running down the left side. His tight blue jeans only served to emphasize the fact that he had been working out the past few years. His feet were adorned with indigo leather shoes and Klavier instantly recognized the yellow stitching around the bottom. Daryan wasn't particular about anything much except his shoes, which had to be Doc Martens, and his guitars.<p>

Daryan approached and took one of the earphones off his ear.

"Thought I'd find you here." He said nonchalantly. "Edgeworth is ready for you."

"Yeah, well, it's the most peaceful place near the courthouse." Klavier was perched cross-legged on the edge of a concrete fountain that was in the middle of a walking mall near the courthouse. In the middle of the statue was an angel pointing to the heavens, a testament to the city surviving through the enormous earthquake of 2013. "Danke, by the way."

"What're you listenin' to?"

"Adam Lambert's first album, the best one in my opinion." Klavier answered smoothly.

Daryan gave him a sour look as he snapped the earphone back in it's place. Klavier furrowed his eybrows in confusion at the dark-haired man as he turned his MP3 player off and ducked his blond head to take the earphones off.

"Why the hell are you listening to him? Have your music tastes changed that much?" Daryan asked as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight. His grey eyes squinted under the bright March sunshine as he scanned the people walking around for no apparent reason.

"No," Klavier pouted.

"I see your diva-esque ways haven't changed." He turned his heavy gaze on the other.

"Heh, it's nice to see you, too, Daryan Crescend." He looked down to avoid eye-contact with his friend, and to hide the fact that he was blushing. He hadn't realized how much he really had missed his friend, until now.

"Yeah, well, I guess I kinda missed your tantrums," Daryan started. "But only because you're the only one that could put Alex in her place."

"Good to hear that she's still in the band." Klavier said as he put his stuff in his messenger bag.

"You never answered my earlier question," The dark-haired boy nudged the other on his shoulder.

"Because I like his sound!" Klavier said enthusiastically. "I like his theatrics. I think we should use him as an influence. It'll be fun!"

Daryan rolled his eyes. "Pffft! You and your flair! We don't even have a drummer yet!"

"Wait, what happened to Duke?" Klavier asked as he stood. He noted that he was only a hair shorter than Daryan now. At 6'1" Daryan was pretty tall for seventeen. He had grown a lot since Klavier had left for Germany four years ago. However, he had always been taller than Klavier, and he always poked fun at him for it. Not any more, as the dark-haired boy flinched when Klavier stood. It was the first time they had been in each others space since Klavier returned a week ago.

"His family moved to New York. When did you get so tall?" Daryan scrutinized his friend who chuckled.

"It's been four years, ja?" Klavier threw his black messenger bag over his shoulder and gathered his notebook. "Things change, a lot!" He started to walk towards the courthouse, but didn't notice Daryan wasn't following him until he turned to ask him something and he wasn't there. He turned and saw Daryan scrutinizing him even harder than before. He closed the distance between them in three long strides. "What's wrong with you?"

"Your hair is so long..." Daryan let the statement linger between them.

"And...?" Klavier prompted when Daryan didn't finish. The blond flipped Daryan's hair, which was tied back in a ponytail. "Your hair is long as well!"

The other sighed and looked down at his boots. "You look like Kristoph."

A confused look came over Klavier's handsome features. "Er...of course I look like him. We're brothers, remember?"

Daryan pursed his lips. He didn't care much for Kristoph, and he could tell that the same was felt by the elder Gavin; giving Daryan disapproving looks whenever Daryan was over visiting. Those looks were lost on Klavier, who was either preoccupied with lyrics or studies.

"Yeah..." Was all the dark-haired boy said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, lets drop it."

Klavier glanced at his friend, and decided that it would be best to drop the subject for now. They hadn't seen each other in over four years, there was a lot to catch up on. And now it seemed they had to find a drummer quickly.

"Well, boy," Daryan flinched at the voice as they were walking up the steps to the courthouse. Klavier looked wide-eyed in the direction of the voice behind them. It came from a formidable figure, who had a predatory look in his striking hazel eyes. He was dressed in mostly black except his jacket which was lined with a dark grey faux-fur and a dragon on each arm. "Lang-Zi says the pack is only as strong as its stragglers. Tell me Crescend, how strong do you think you are?"

Daryan suddenly turned around and stood stick straight and saluted the other man.

"I'm as strong as the pack needs me to be, sir!"

"You're a good kid, Crescend, I hope you never loose that spirit." The other man put his hands together and bowed. Daryan did the same and thanked the man, who finally looked at Klavier.

"I'm Klavier Gavin, sir." The blond held his hand out for the man to shake, but the other simply crossed his arms. Klavier opened his mouth to say something to break the uncomfortable silence, but the man inturrupted him.

"Any relation to Kristoph? And are you following in his footsteps of Defense Attorney?"

"Yes, I am his brother," Klavier shifted uncomfortably and Daryan glanced over at him. He had never seen his friend so shifty and nervous. "And, no, I plan on going the path of the Prosecutor..."

"I have nothing more to say to you then, except for good luck. Prosecutors are good for nothing but filling the countries jails with the innocent and backstabbing." He turned to a stunned Daryan. "I cannot choose your friends. However, please remember prosecutors will choose to uphold the law before they uphold loyalty. I hope Klavier Gavin proves to be loyal." He put his hands together and bowed. Then turned and walked down the courthouse stairs, leaving a very stunned Daryan and Klavier in his wake.

"Who...who was that, Daryan?"

"That was Shi-Long-Lang," Daryan answered with an air of reverence in his voice. "International Investigator Extraordinaire and a deep seeded hatred for prosecutors, I guess."

"I guess," Klavier said, sarcasm tainted his voice. "But how do you know him?"

"I have changed my focus..." The dark-haired man said slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was so excited when there was room to work under Lang. He is the best out there. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up!"

Klavier's eyebrows went up at his friends enthusiasm. Daryan's normally hard grey eyes, sparkled and his smirk was bigger than normal. Klavier was giddy to see his friend so happy, but there was another feeling that came over him when Daryan smirked; a warm feeling that he associated with the opposite sex. He passed it off as not seeing his friends smile for four years.

"Nein, I'm very happy for you," Klavier smiled back as he slapped his hand on Daryan's shoulder and let it linger there as they finished walking the rest of the steps to the courthouse. "I hope it works out for you!"

"Thanks," Daryan felt Klavier falter a little in his step when they passed the reception area to the elevators.

"Is that who I think it is?" Klavier squinted.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Well, from here the bright yellow shirt reminds me of Barretta, the drummer from that garage band that tried to beat us the summer before I left."

Daryan crossed his arms and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Was?" Klavier raised an eyebrow at his friend as he slipped into his native tongue.

"You still haven't gotten contacts have you?"

"Ugh...the thought of poking something in my eye everyday just...mmnnngghh..." Klavier physically shuddered.

Daryan simply shook his head and started to the bank of elevators. "Why not get glasses, then?"

"Pfftt," Klavier followed his friend. "And ruin this pretty face? Please!"

Daryan snorted and said under his breath: "Didn't stop your brother, I guess."

"What?"

"Nothing," Daryan said as he entered the elevators. "And to answer your question earlier, yes that was Taylor Barretta. He's applied for the CJIS division."

"Humm," Klavier said thoughtfully as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"What now?"

"I do believe I've found our new drummer, Herr Crescend."

"Do you really think that's wise," Daryan crossed his arms. "Stealing the former competition's drummer?"

"Even wiser because they are former competition." The blond smiled and his eyes twinkled. Daryan smirked and looked away. That twinkle was all too familiar and usually meant nothing but trouble. Which was probably why that particular smile moved something inside Daryan.

"When did they break up?" Klavier continued.

"I think it was the summer after that competition. I can't remember, the past few years all run together." Daryan never met Klavier's blue-green, probing stare and was glad for the bell announcing their floor. A small smile lingered on Klavier's lips as he exited the elevator.

"Ahh...Klavier Gavin," Miles Edgeworth stood and held out his hand when the two men approached him in the prosecutors lobby. Klavier shook the elder prosecutors hand as he continued. "Thank you for meeting on such short notice. I have to be on a flight to Borginia in four hours and wanted to offer a position to you before I left." Klavier's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Miles turned to Daryan. "And thank you Mr. Crescend for mentioning that he was near the premises."

"You're welcome," Daryan gave Miles a respectful nod. Then to Klavier, he said: "I'll just be out in the hall when you're done."

Klavier's face lit up just enough as he thanked his friend. Miles knew that look, and longed for the days of new puppy love.

"So, Klavier it seems your brother has started to make a name for himself as a respectable Defense Attorney. Why did you choose to be a prosecutor?"

"Well, the opportunity to be someone kinda fell into my lap when I started forming my band."

Edgeworth raised an elegant eyebrow. "Your...band?"

Klavier chewed his lip nervously. He knew Miles Edgeworth was extremely refined, even more so than his brother, and Kristoph had the same reaction. It was Alex, their keyboardist, that had planted the seed in his mind. She had an interest in crime ever since she was five, or so she said. She had grown up watching all the crime drama's with her mother on T.V. She aspired to be a C.S.I. When she grew up. So when Klavier and Daryan met her in their freshman forensics lab and she had mentioned that she played piano and wanted to be in forensics, it all clicked for Klavier. Why not a band made up of talented members of the upholders of law. And since his brother had already passed the bar for a defense attorney, he decided to pursue the prosecution.

"In fact," Klavier concluded. "I've just returned from Germany and my studies there were very thorough."

Miles smiled at the young man's excitement as he replied to Klavier in German. "Yes, Germany seems to be producing prodigies of the prosecuting type!"

"Ach! I'm sorry, Herr Edgeworth," Klavier answered back in the same tongue.

Miles chuckled. "Nein, please don't apologize." He paused and scrutinized Klavier who slowly let a smirk cross his face. "I like your passion, Klavier. We need new blood in the prosecutors office, and your passion will translate well into the courtroom. Welcome to the prosecutor's office." He held his hand out again.

"Oh...Mein Gott!" Klavier shook the other's hand a little too enthusiastically. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Miles took his hand back and dug in his pocket, then held out a key with a white tag on it. "This is the key to your office. I apologize for not having time to show you there. It is on the top floor. The number is on the tag there."

Klavier opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as he took the key and held it up in front of him.

It hit Klavier like a ton of bricks that his dreams were finally being realized.

"Thank you, Herr Edgeworth." He said reverently, his blue-green eyes twinkling. "Thank you for this opportunity. I'm...I..." He held the key up again.

"You are very welcome, Klavier. I'm glad I could offer it to such a bright young man." Miles glanced at his watch as he spoke. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short like this, but I really must be going." He stood and grabbed his briefcase, then held his hand out.

Klavier looked up. This was the great 'Demon Prosecutor' that was giving him the opportunity of a lifetime. He had looked up to this man ever since the Engarde trial. His passion for seeking the truth, rather than just a guilty verdict was something that Klavier hoped to uphold. He was going to have to ask Miles what finally turned him around.

"I cannot thank you enough," Klavier stood and shook the other man's hand. "My brother will be excited to hear about this."

Daryan was leaning against the wall, one long leg bent, strumming out chords and rhythms in his head. He looked up when Klavier and Miles exited the lobby and smiled when he saw Klavier's beaming face. He had never seen Klavier this happy before, and it was infectious. He pushed himself away from the wall and closed the distance between them. Klavier held up a key.

"The key to my new office!" The enthusiasm came bursting out and Daryan grinned proudly at his friend.

As they chatted, Miles observed them. Their words were purely platonic friendship. But their body language spoke louder than anything else; these two were destined to be more than just good friends. Miles knew from his own experience with Phoenix Wright. Course it was Phoenix that had to coax it out of him, but he was glad he did.


End file.
